Breathe me
by hana-hoshi-sora
Summary: While waiting for her new blind-date, Milly Ashford meets someone who will change her life. Can she deal with Orenji kun's job and duties?


**Wait with me**

Milly was really nervous. She started fiddling with her silver bracelet while waiting for her new "blind date" to show up.

Her parents were trying to get her a future husband since last year, but things never last more than a few hours

between the girl and her date.

"Maybe it will last this time. My horoscope is always right! It said I will meet someone special who will change my life." she smiled and looked at her cell. "He sure is late... Men these days!"

She sensed somebody in the garden. Milly raised her head and she saw a man with blue hair, very sophisticated, who was dressed in, well, sophisticated clothes. She stood up and started glaring at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she said.

The man looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you try to beg for mercy. I'm tired of waiting. Do you even know what time it is?!"

He gaped at Milly and said:

"Miss, I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about! I think you have mistaken me for somebody else."

"But...wait...Aren't you my 'blind date'?"

He chuckled and said: "Blind date? Me? No, no, miss. I'm not into this. Besides, I don't think I have time for romance."

Milly sighed. "Oh, boy...I'm so sorry..."

"But if you want to, I can keep you company until your date arrives. I have some free time right now that I can spare and, believe me, now I'm kind of interested in your personality!"

"Oh..." the girl blushed.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..." he said and grapped her hand so he could kiss it.

Milly was charmed by him from the second he complimented her.

"Erm...Milly Ashford!"

"Ashford? You must be the granddaughter of the headmaster of Ashford Institution, am I correct?"

"Yes! Uhm...Well, yes, I am."

The both sat on the bench Milly was sitting before she started talking to Jeremiah. He looked down, embarrassed. Such a nice man...It's a pity he isn't her date! She noticed that he was gazing at her.

"Is there something wrong, mister Gottwald?"

"Oh, no. No. It's just that you look beautiful. Even if it's the first time I met you."

"Why...thank you." Milly mumbled.

They both sat in silence for a minute or two, until Milly had the guts to start a conversation with him."

"So...mister Gottwald..."

"Jeremiah!" he smiled.

"Jeremiah...What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, I was taking my weekly stroll in the garden. It calms me down after a week of work."

"May I ask what do you do for a living?

"I work for the Britannian Army. I'm a Purist."

Milly was impressed by that. "A man from the Army. Interesting. He must be a really brave person!" she giggled.

"Is there a problem, miss Ashford?"

"Nah. It is really amazing how some people try to serve their country by joining the army. I appreciate this thing."

Her cellphone suddenly rang.

"Yes? Oh, mom, about the da... Yes. Yes, he is late. Wait? What?! Oh, boy, he's toasted! Wait until I get my hands on him! That bastard... Ok, I will calm down. No, no, don't worry, I'll call when I'm done. I like this place so I won't mind spending the rest of the day here. I'll call you when I get home, so don't worry. I'm fine! Oh, mom. I will, I will. Ok, talk to you later! Bye!" she said.

She turned to Jeremiah and smiled. "Would you like to go to a walk with me around the park? I really want to see what other flowers and statues this place has!"

"I would love to."

They stood up and Jeremiah put his hand in his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

As the two ambled through the park, Milly closed her eyes and clung to Jeremiah. She felt him next to her and that sure felt good for her. Jeremiah looked at her affectionately, and toyed with a lock of her blond hair. They started talking about various things, until they found a small fountain, with a baroque-like mirror in the middle, on a wall. It was shady and calm place. They sat on the edge of the fountain, listening the gentle sound of water.

"I know. Let's take a picture! So we can remember this day!"

"Sound good to me!" Jeremiah nodded.

Milly embraced him, and put her head on his shoulder and took a picture with her cell.

"How romantic." they both thought.

**Write's note:**

Lol! Diana xD I finally did it!

As for the fanfiction: don't make me commit Seppuku. I last wrote a fanfic or something in January, so, there you have it.


End file.
